Oliver, Bring Me The Horizon?
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: BMTH's drummer is friends with my OC Kat who is in love with Oli, but Matt likes her. How will this work out? OliXOC MattXOC Warning: Language and sex in later chapters also i do NOT own BMTH
1. Crazy Fans

Oliver Scott Sykes. Even his name sends shivers down my spine. God I love him so

much. I just wish he knew who I was. I feel like I've known him my whole life. I

just wish he would look at me.

My name is Kat and I am a huge fan of Oli's band Bring Me The Horizon. They are

my favourite band. I've seen them so many times in concert I can't even count

anymore. I've met them, too. In fact, Matt N. is a good friend of mine. He knows

I like Oli, but Oli just considers me "Matt's little friend". It really sucks.

"Kaaattt!"

"Maaaaatttttttt!"

"whatcha doing?"

"Chelsea Smile"

"ohhhh, stlking Oli 'gain?"

"noo i just like his voice"

"mmhmm im sure"

"shut up!"

"aww did i make Kat mad?"

"yes :P"

"im sorry KittyKat"

"its okay Matt u know i cnt stay mad at u :)"

"yay! heyy i got an idea!"

"what?"

"we're coming 2 ur town, wanna chill w/ Oli?"

"OHMYOLIVERSYKESYES!"

"okay ill get u a backstage pass and ill get Oli 2 chill w/ us"

"thx Matt! ily!3"

"ly2"

"ugh gotta go, moms being a bitch bout me staying up late"

"kay nite love3"

"nite Matt"


	2. Oliver Sykes can't pay attention

Kat's the best. I'm glad I met her at our concert two years ago. She's been a

good friend to me and we can tell each other everything. I wonder why she likes

Oli so much though. I mean he is considered hot I guess but that's her opinion.

"Matt!"

"KittyKat!"

"I'm here at the concert sittin outside the venue"

"kay ill come met you"

"yay!"

I walk off the bus and go over to the venue. I see Kat sitting on the steps

listening to her music. She looks so adorable. I sneak up behind her and hug her

from behind. She quickly turns around, and hits me.

"Bad Matt! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry KittyKat. You just looked so cute."

She rolls her eyes and says," What do you wanna do before the concert?"

"Walk 'round and catch up? Maybe get something to eat?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

We walk around for a bit and she tells me all about her life while I tell her

about stuff that happened on tour. Then the question comes.

"Is he gonna hang with us?"

"Yeah."

She gets very happy about that. We walk for a bit more and she says," We're

here."

"Where is here?"

"My favourite place to eat."

"Okay."

We walk inside and sit down. A waitress comes and takes our orders.

"So Kat, have you started a band like I told you too?"

"No. I've been busy. No one wants too anyway. Everyone hates me", she says

frowning at her memories.

"Who? I'll kill them for you, and you have to start your band!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway!"

At least she cheered up some.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"If you want, I'll be in your band."

"Really?"

"Ye-"

I was interupted by Oli texting me.

"MATT GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE NOW! Love Oli3"

"kay but im bringing Kat"

"who?"

"nvm be there soon"

I look up and say,"Sorry KittyKat we gotta go."

"Okay."

We walk out of the cafe and walk to the venue. I walk to the back door and tell

the security guards who I am.

"Very good. Miss please stay here."

"Oh no. She's with me."

"Oh well have fun Miss."

Kat and I walk backstage and I meet up with the guys.

"Matt! Where have you been arsehole? And who is this?"

"This is Kat. You all know her! She's been to all our concerts and met us like

12 times!"

"Oh. Well hey girl!" says Jona.

"Hi Jona, Matt, Lee, Oli."

They all say hey except Oli.

"Well since we only have 20 minutes until showtime, I suggest we go do our

soundcheck. Miss Kat will you stay here and watch us?"

"Sure thing Lee."

We all walk over to our instruments. I start playing Chelsea Smile because I

know it's Kat's favourite. After our sound check, we walk on stage and Oli

yells," HELLO ALL YOU FUCKERS OUT THERE WATCHING! YOU READY TO GO DOWN?"

All the fans yell "YES!"

"THIS ONE IS CALLED THE SADNESS WILL NEVER END!"

We continue on through the night and after we're done I walk over to Kat and ask

her how it went


	3. Sigh

Kat's POV

I got home and thankfully my mom wasn't there. I walked up the stairs and

started listening to The Sadness. I jumped when I got a text. It's too early for

Matt to text.

"Hey Kat?"

"whos this?"

"its me Oli"

"Oli Sykes?"

"yeah"

"howd u get my # and yru txting me?"

"Matt gve it 2 me nd i wanted 2 tlk 2 u"

"really?"

"yeah"

"oh"

"whatcha doing?"

"listening 2 u sing"

"which song?"

"Sadness"

"i like that one"

"my favs Chelsea but i wanted 2 listen 2 this 1, it fits my life."

"r u okay?"

"yeah y?"

"Matt told me bout the shit i caused you"

"he did?"

"yeah. im really sorry for causing it."

"nah im fine"

"we have till the end of the week here. wanna chill 2mrrw?"

"yeah! id like that very much:)"

"okay what u wanna do?"

"theres a theme park wanna go?"

"sure!"

We ended up talking for a while after that. He's a really nice guy. I'm glad I

started listening to them. I fell asleep not long after he told me goodnight.

The next morning I woke up at around 11 and there was two texts on my phone, one

from Matt and one from Oli. I opened the one from Matt first.

"did ya have a nice time w/ Oli?"

"yea y?"

"jw, whatcha up 2 2day?"

"goin 2 the theme park w/ Oli"

"hes hanging w/ u 2day?"

"yea"

"mkay. ill txt u later Jona whats me 2 go play video games, ttyl ily KittyKat"

"kk txt me lter ily2 Matt"

Oli's text~

"hey Kat ru up yet? what time u wanna go nd do u want me 2 pick u up?"

"yeah im up, anytime u wanna go nd yeah i do if you can"

"kay give me ur address nd ill be there in a few"

I gave Oli my address and got dressed up. I put on my black BMTH tank with Bring

Me The Horizon in big letters, my BMTH dogtags, my red short shorts, and my

Batman converse. I put my makeup on and straightened my hair. When I was done, I

went downstairs and sat on the steps, waiting for Oli to text. My mother walks

down the stairs when Oli texts.

"Just where do you think your going? And dressed like that?"

"I'm going hang out with my friend."

"You don't have any friends. Who'd want to be friends with you?"

"His name is Oliver."

"Bring him in. I want to meet your so called friend."

I texted Oli asking him to come in for a bit. He said sure and then walked in my

house.

"Kat you here?"

"Yeah Oli. I'm in here."

My mom watches Oli as he walks in. She does not look happy. Oli smiles at me and

tells me hey.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver Sykes ma'am. I'm Kat's friend. If it is alright with you, I would

like to hang out with her today."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"My daughter will not be hanging out with people like you."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go Kat."

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME? I SAID NO!"

"I heard you. I think your judgement is stupid because for one you don't know me

at all and two I'm just hanging out with her. All I want to do is take Kat to

the theme park."

"You are so rude!"

"Yeah uh-huh sure. Come on Kat."

Oli grabbed my arm and brought me outside. We walked to the car and I gave him

directions to the fair.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't mean to argue with your mum.

I'm bad at first impressions."

"Oh no. It's alright. I don't mind. I wish I could talk to her like that."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18 but I live with her because there is nowhere else to go."

"You can't find you own place?"

"No."

"You should come live at my flat with me and Matt."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure! Thanks!"

"Welcome."

Oli and I walk around the fair for a while and go on every ride. At the end of

the day, we walk back to the car.

"Wanna go get your stuff from your house?"

"Um yeah sure, but where will I put it and where will I live when I move out? I

mean you guys are on tour still."

"On the bus with us. You can room with me, or Matt if you want."

"Okay."

We got to my house and my mom is out which is good. I lead Oli to my room,

forgetting that I have posters of him on my walls.

"Wow. You must really like me."

"Shiza! I forgot I had those up."

"It's okay. Come on get your stuff."

I packed up my stuff and wrote my mom a note saying that I'm leaving and not to

look for me because I'm happy without her.


	4. Moving On

_Matt's POV_

I wonder what's taking Oli so long, he should have been here a while ago.

"Hey guys! Come here a minute!"

I walk out and I see Oli with Kat carrying her bags.

"Well hello again Miss Kat. You staying a while?" Jona said.

"Yeah Oli said I could stay."

"Oli could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Matt."

I dragged Oli into his room.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw how bad Kat's mum is to her. I asked her if she wanted to stay with us

since she has nowhere to go. She said yes."

"Do not play her Oli. She is my friend and she really likes you. She trusts

you."

"I know and if you want, she can bunk with me or if you'd prefer you."

"Let her make that choice but don't use her."

"Okay."

I lead Oli out of his room and see Kat talking to Matt K.

"So Kat who are you bunking with?"

"I assume I'm bunking with Matt or Oli."

"You can bunk with me", Oli said.

"Okay. Should I put my stuff in your room?"

"Yeah I'll help you."

"Okay."

I watch as Kat and Oli disappear into his room. I cannot believe that he did

that! He didn't even know her until yesterday! Whatever. I got into my bunk and

listened to Kat's singing on my phone she made me record


	5. Will you ever learn?

_Oli's POV A/N: sorry its short please don't steal my song! Its on my album I'm making already so please don't steal it._

I feel real bad about puting this girl through so much shite. This poor girl, all she wants is for me to notice her. I mean she sent me all this stuff in the mail. I think I'll look at it while she's in the shower.

I remember when

I saw your face

for the first time

and I know

its not getting better

but I still have you

It hurt so much

but I cant let you go

whatever they do

cant keep me from you

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh nothing reading some fan mail."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah but I can read it later. I have time."

"Oh."

"Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I sat down and she did the same. I put in a movie and we watched it. By the time it ended, Kat was really tired.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed," I said.

"No I'm the intruder, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you won't. I'm sleeping there."

"Fine," Kat said with a sigh.

She laid down on my bed and I crashed on the floor. I heard her fall asleep so I started reading her letter to me.


	6. The Wrong Way

**Kat's Pov- A/N: sorry I havent uploaded lately, ive been busy, enjoy!**

I walked into Oli's room and put my stuff down. I looked at him and said, "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Oh yeah. It's just through there on your left."

I took my clothes into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When it was hot enough, I got in. I normally sing in the shower so I started singing Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate which morphed into Destroya by My Chemical Romance. I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. I dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I got to the hallway when I heard voices.

"Don't play Kat, Oli! You shouldn't have done that! For one you didn't even know her before yesterday and two she's MY friend! I've been friends with her for two years!"

"I just gave her a place to stay, bloody hell will you calm down?"

"Why are you being so nice? You don't even know her!"

"I want to though. She seems cool and I feel bad for putting her through all that shit."

"Just be careful, okay mate? I really like Kat."

"Okay."

I quickly ran back into the bathroom and then left again. I walked into Oli's room and saw him reading some papers.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh nothing reading some fan mail."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah but I can read it later. I have time."

"Oh."

"Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure."

So Oli and I sat down and watched a movie. By the time it ended, we were both pretty tired.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed," Oli told me.

"No I'm the intruder, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you won't. I'm sleeping there."

"Fine," I said with a sigh.

So I laid down on Oli's bed, and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Love is in the air or is it?

When I woke up the next day, I was alone in a different bed. I realized that I was in Oli's room on his bus.

I sat up in my, I mean Oli's, bed and thought. How did I get here? Why me? Out of all the girls in the world, why am I here in Oli's bed, on his bus?

"Kat?"

"Hm? Oh hey Oli."

"Whatcha doing? You look kinda confused."

"Oh no, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How crazy my life has been since I met Matt," I said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry?"

"No it's fine. I just had a bad life and you guys helped me so much."

"Your welcome, and you know anytime you wanna talk I'm here."

"Really? I've never had anyone talk with me."

"Yeah tell me."

"It started when I was about eight. My dad was cheating on my mom with a different girl each night and then he left. My mom became super religious and never let me do anything. I never had a boyfriend because she said all men were evil, which is why she freaked out on you yesterday. I started listening to you guys when I was about 15 and the other kids didn't like me because I was shy and when I listened to you guys, they hated me more. They tried to exorcise me and once when my mom was drunk she cut me. After high school, I didn't have money to go anywhere and no friends to room with, so I stayed. Then two years ago I met Matt and then now I'm living with you guys."

"Wow. I'm so sorry to hear that. That really sucks."

"The worst part is my mom never told me she loved me or anything. She just let it all happen to me."

"Hey, it's okay. Come here."

He gave me a big hug and comforted me. Then he said," Wanna do something today?"

"Sure."

"What is there to do?"

"We could go to the mall," I said.

"Kay, go get ready."

Oli's Pov~

I got dressed and waited for her in the front of the bus. Matt walks out and notices me waiting.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Kat, we're going to the mall."

"Oh cool. Be careful."

"I will Matt."

"Oli! You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm in here Kat."

"Okay."

Kat walks into the room and we lock arms. I lead her to my car. We get in and drive to the mall.

Once we go in, we both agree to go straight to Hot Topic. We walk in and all the workers go "Ohmigawd! It's Oliver Sykes!"

"Someone has fans," Kat says, giving me a teasing look.

"Oh shut it. I'm sure you'd have fans too if you had a band," I reply.

"Well Matt said he'll be in a band with me."

"I'll come see you sometime when you get a band. Go cheer you on the way you've been cheering me and BMTH on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, least I can do for you."

"That's really nice of you."

"I'm a nice guy when I try."

"I wouldn't know."

"I know and I'm really sorry I've been a arse to you all this time. It won't happen again. I promise!"

"Thank you! I'm glad you're not the dick Matt told me you were."

Matt told her I'm a dick? The fuck?

"Get anything you want Kat, it's on me," I told her.

"Really! Cool thanks!"

She looks so happy. I think I really like this girl and I'm glad I can make her happy.

"Hey Oli, I'm done if you wanna see the stuff I got," she says grinning.

"Sure!"

"So I got a new hoodie because mine's destroyed. It's a Falling In Reverse hoodie. I got some new shirts, Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, and of course Bring Me The Horizon. Last but not least, a Vampire Diaries necklace. I love Damon Salvatore."

"Awesome, let's go check out."

"Hello guys. How are ya'll today?"

"Good."

"Great and your total is $126.98"

"Damn Kat gonna take all my money?"

"I'm sorry Oli!"

"I'm teasing, it's okay."

"Thank you guys. Come back anytime. Oh here's your receit sir."

"Thanks."

Oh god he put his number.

The receit~

"XXX-XXX-XXXX my names Tyler call me anytime you want Oli"

"Awww Oli's got a phone number! How cute!"

"Shut it Kat."

"You should call him. It'd be funny."

"Yeah? Let's do it tonight. Me and you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'd be funny."

"Awesome. Hey, are you hungry? I am. Let's get lunch."

"Okay. Sure."

"Fuck yes!"

"You are too weird."

"Hey I listen to you don't I? Of course I'm weird."

"Shut it!"

"Love you too Oli."

We sit down and eat lunch. After we eat, we leave the mall. We head back to the bus and everyone's gone.

"I wonder where everyone went. Did Matt tell you anything Kat?"

"No, how about you?"

"Oh I have a text."

"Read it!"

"Olis, me nd the guys went 2 the bar 2 hang. if u wanna come its the only bar in town nd bring Kat too."

"Ugh I hate bars. Drinking makes me think of my dad."

"Then we'll stay here and watch a movie."

"If you wanted to go Oli then go. I don't mind being alone."

"Nonsense. I'm staying and we're watching a movie!"

"Oh! We should call that dude."

"Great idea!"

I typed the number into my phone and it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Tyler?"

"Yes...? Who are you?"

"It's me Oli."

"Ohh. Heyyy Oli! Whatcha doing?" I could hear the flirting coming right off of him.

"Sitting on my couch. I was looking through my girlfriends clothes and I saw your number."

"Does your girlfriend know your calling?"

"Nope. Just me and you."

"Oli baby what are you doing?"

"Oh fuck!"

"Is that your girlfriend? She sounds like a slut."

"Sorry bro. Kat's not really my girlfriend and I'm not gay. We just wanted to have fun."

"Oh. I see."

"Sorry mate."

"Whatever."

"That was fun! Who knew playing your girlfriend would be this funny."

"I wish I could see his face when you came on the line."

"That was awesome. I can't believe he called me a slut though."

"It's alright. I know your not a slut. Well I hope not."

"I kinda was but I've never actually had sex."

"What?"

"Well when I was younger, I was the whore of Myspace. Everyone would come to me for sexting. Boys and girls actually. I didn't want to really but I figured it might get me friends. Then I realized it didn't so I stopped. I don't do that now though! I swear I stopped. Don't hate me!"

"Hey calm down. It's alright. I believe you. Besides what right do I have to judge? Sexting isn't all that bad really."

"You don't hate me?"

"No, I don't. Your wonderful. How could I hate you?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you don't hate me. I really like you. You've been a good friend the past couple days."

"I'm making up for two years."

"You don't have to do that. I understood."

"It's been a long day. Let's just go to bed."

"Hold me?"

"Sure."

Holding her to me, we lay down and fall asleep.

A/N: I won't be posting as often anymore but to make up for it. I'm writing a companion to Gerard's Diary which is called Frankie's diary. I'm also going through some personal issues with friends and my crush Clara. I will be writing a lot though for all of my stories so just keep an eye out. I have two new Rydens and chapters for my Oliver Sykes, Danny Worsnop, a songfic for Helena with a companion and two or three new chapters for my C.C./BVB story. I've also been working on songs and a notebook dedicated to Ryan Ross(my love). Thank you all so much for liking my stories and staying with me for so long. I love you guys3

~Eliza Sykes


	8. Finally Oli Learns

Is someone holding me? Last night came rushing back and I realized it was Oli. I lean back into his chest and fall back asleep.

"Kat. Wake up love!"

"Hmm? Oh hey Oli."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I had a nice night. There was a fantastic girl lying in my arms the whole time."

"Thanks," I say blushing.

"Well get up and dressed love! We got a big day today."

"We do? What are we doing?"

"Well I'm going to take you to the movies and then get some lunch. Then we can do what you want."

"Wow. Your very... chipper today. Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect! Never been better! Now hurry up!"

"Fine fine, leave so I can get dressed."

After shutting the door behind him, I got dressed in my red short shorts, homemade ripped up Alesana tank top, neon yellow fishnets, and my purple converse. I grab my phone and money, and head into the living room to meet Oli.

"Wow! Kat you look amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself. So what movie are we going see?"

"What do you want?"

"I kinda wanna see the Vampyre Slayer movie. I LOVE vampyres."

"Awesome then that is what we shall watch. To... the theater!"

"You are so silly Oli."

"I try. The things I go through to impress you!"

"Aww, silly Oliver. You already impress me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So can this be a date then? I mean if you want. If not it's fine."

"I'd love to go out on a date with you Oli."

"Cool! Wow fuck I didn't think you'd say yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been such a dick to you for the past two years and still you continued to love me and my band. I've been having a really good time hanging out and getting to know you. It's been really nice and I really like you. I thought you'd say no because I've been such a twat to you. I am really sorry about that."

"I don't care. I know it can be hard dealing with fans. They all love you and as much as you love your fans, you can't single one out from the crowd. It's fine. I know your a good guy and I'm honoured that you like me too. I don't think I could be happier."

"This is fucking amazing. I was so scared you'd hate me."

"No I don't."

"Well good."

"Yeah. Hey we're here."

"Come on."

We hold hands and walk to the ticket booth. There's a greasy looking teenager giving us our tickets. I feel bad for him. He looks like he doesn't wanna be here.

After recieving our tickets, we walk inside the theater and sit down. Literally a second after we sit down, the movie kicks on.

~le time lapse~

"So what'd you think of it?"

"OHMYGOD! That was the best movie ever! I'm just dying on the inside now. It is just too good for words."

"So I take it you liked it then?"

"YES!"

"Well then I'm glad we went to go see it."

I'm about to reply when:

"Oh look guys, Katherine has herself a little faggot for a boyfriend."

"Leave me alone Justin."

"You dumped me for this fag? I thought you were in love with that guy, Oliver."

"I am Oliver. Oliver Sykes. Now I'm pretty sure Kat asked you to leave her alone. I suggest you do so before I kick your arse."

"Well looks like the little whore has done it. Finally got that fag she liked. Good riddence too. You were fucking terrible in bed bitch."

"Shut the fuck up."

"What are you gonna do about it fag? Annoyed cuz your little girlfriend is a whore?"

Oli punches Justin and knocks him out. The other guys just stand there.

"Leave before I kill you."

They pick Justin up and start running. Oli turns to me and sees the tears.

"Kat? Love you okay?"

"It's not true. Its not true its not true. itsnottrueitsnottrue."

"Calm down. Just please stop crying."

"He was lying. I didn't do anything with him. I never even dated him."

"I believe you. Hey look at me. It's okay. We'll go back to the bus and hang there. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry I ruined our day."

"You didn't do anything. It's their faults."

"I should have just asked you to leave when I saw them coming."

"It's not your fault!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go home and we can watch some movies and eat pizza."

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride is silent which makes me think Oli's mad at me but he rubs my hand. Hopefully, that means he's not mad.

We get back to the bus and have some pizza delivered to us. He picks out some movies while I wait for the pizza guy. A quick knock on the bus door makes me stand and run for it.

"Here you go ma'am that'll be- Kat?! Oh man! I always knew you'd be in a band!"

"Alex?! It's been forever! I've missed you so much! When did you get back?"

"A couple months ago. I stopped by your house but your mom said you were out so I left a message. You never called so I assumed you didn't wanna see me. Wow I can't believe it's you though!"

"Everyday has been hell without you. What's it been? 10 years? 11?"

"11 years and 6 months to the day."

"God feels like a lifetime! Come in and you can set the pizza down in me and Oli's room."

"Who's Oli?"

"I'm Oli. I own this bus. I'm also the singer/screamer for Bring Me The Horizon, the band that lives here."

"Kat you joined BMTH? You lucky girl!"

"No I didn't. After you left, I became friends with Matt, the drummer. I met Oli through Matt and now I'm here, living with the guys."

"I can't believe you actually meet them like you told me you would."

"Yeah I did. You stopped sending letters after that though. What happened?"

"Nothing I sent letters."

"My fucking mom. That bitch."

"She hid my letters? Sorry Katy. You know I wouldn't ignore you."

"It's alright Alex."

"So you two are best friends yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Oli this is my childhood best friend Alex. He was the one friend I had before Matt. Alex this is Oliver Sykes. Oli is my... Oli is a good very close friend of mine."

"Just a friend? I thought you two were dating."

"We are. Aren't we Kat?"

"Really?"

"I was gonna ask more offically than this but yeah, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh lord."

"OFFUCKINGCOURSE!"

"Your in for a handful with that one Oli. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Katy text me later. I put my number on your receit. I'll leave you two alone. Don't start breeding guys. I'm two young to be an uncle."

"Shut it Alex! Yeah I'll text you."

Alex leaves and we put on Lost Boys, my favourite. We eat our pizza and watch in silence. Before I put on Nightmare Before Christmas, Oli turns to me.

"That Alex guy seems a little weird. He couldn't stop staring at you the whole time."

"We haven't seen each other in 11 and a half years Oli. Besides, why would I want Alex when I have the man of my dreams as my boyfriend?"

"You really wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do."

He smiles and sits me on his lap. We end up cuddling through the second movie. Afterwards we decide to call the guys.

"Where are you guys?"

"We went get some food. We're leaving tomorrow for the road so we need food."

"Oh thanks guys."

"Not a problem Olis."

"When will you guys be back?"

"An hour or so."

"Cool. Well I'll seeya then bye."

"Later."

"So looks like we have the bus to ourselves for an hour. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"More movies?"

"Sure! Can we watch Sweeny Todd? It's my favourite!"

"Anything for you love."

We snuggle on the couch, me in Oli's lap and Oli's hands around my waist. I'm so engrossed in the beauty of this movie that I don't notice the guys are back.

"Awww Oli got himself a girlfriend!"

"How cute!"

"Oi! I can still kick your arse you know. Shut it."

"Your dating Kat?" Matt says.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna head to my bunk. See ya."

I watch as he leaves the room. He doesn't look happy. I think I'll ask Alex.

"Alex! need ur advice."

"yea?"

"Matt got mad when he saw me nd Oli. wht do u think it mns?"

"he likes you duh."

"really?"

"yea. after all didnt he replace me after i left?"

"4 2yrs but he was just a friend."

"ppl get crushes Katy."

"shite."

"go clear things up."

"thanks Alex ur the best ily!"

"ly2"

With a quick "Be right back" yo Oli, I walk over to Matt's bunk.

"Matt? I think we need to talk."

He opens the bunk up without a word. I climb in next to him.

"Matt? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Kat."

"Your still a horrible liar."

"I like you. A lot. I asked him not to do this. I wanted a fair chance because I know I could never get one. You were always so in love with him that you never even noticed the fact that I was here waiting for you. You still chose him."

"I'm sorry Matt. I really am. You know I love you, but I don't see you like that. You've helped me so much but your like my older brother. I'm so sorry though. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright. I'll be fine at some point and don't worry. I'm not going to hit on you or anything."

"I know. You aren't like that. You will find your special girl someday Matt and when you do, invite me to the wedding."

"I will. Now go run along. I'm sure he misses you."

"I'll see ya."

I climb out of the bunk and go back to the living room where the band is.

"Well?"

"Well what? Oh that? Yeah it's none of your buisness. Any of you."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a private conversation between me and Matt, Oli."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. We talked. Now I'm going to bed. Your welcome to join me if your going to be nice and respect our privacy."

I walk to Oli's room and climb into his bed. I gotta text Alex.

"dude he likes me."

"srisly? im sorry"

"its ok we wrked it out"

"whod u chose?"

"Oli of course i love him"

"well make sure Matt knws that"

"he does, ive told him."

"well good dont want things to be awkward."

"me either. god ive missed you Alex. its been so long"

"yeah ik Katy ive missed you 2"

"lets hang 2morrow"

"mkay sounds good"


	9. Best friends, Boyfriends and Heartbreak

Is someone holding me? Last night came rushing back and I realized it was Oli. I lean back into his chest and fall back asleep.

"Kat. Wake up love!"

"Hmm? Oh hey Oli."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I had a nice night. There was a fantastic girl lying in my arms the whole time."

"Thanks," I say blushing.

"Well get up and dressed love! We got a big day today."

"We do? What are we doing?"

"Well I'm going to take you to the movies and then get some lunch. Then we can do what you want."

"Wow. Your very... chipper today. Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect! Never been better! Now hurry up!"

"Fine fine, leave so I can get dressed."

After shutting the door behind him, I got dressed in my red short shorts, homemade ripped up Alesana tank top, neon yellow fishnets, and my purple converse. I grab my phone and money, and head into the living room to meet Oli.

"Wow! Kat you look amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself. So what movie are we going see?"

"What do you want?"

"I kinda wanna see the Vampyre Slayer movie. I LOVE vampyres."

"Awesome then that is what we shall watch. To... the theater!"

"You are so silly Oli."

"I try. The things I go through to impress you!"

"Aww, silly Oliver. You already impress me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So can this be a date then? I mean if you want. If not it's fine."

"I'd love to go out on a date with you Oli."

"Cool! Wow fuck I didn't think you'd say yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been such a dick to you for the past two years and still you continued to love me and my band. I've been having a really good time hanging out and getting to know you. It's been really nice and I really like you. I thought you'd say no because I've been such a twat to you. I am really sorry about that."

"I don't care. I know it can be hard dealing with fans. They all love you and as much as you love your fans, you can't single one out from the crowd. It's fine. I know your a good guy and I'm honoured that you like me too. I don't think I could be happier."

"This is fucking amazing. I was so scared you'd hate me."

"No I don't."

"Well good."

"Yeah. Hey we're here."

"Come on."

We hold hands and walk to the ticket booth. There's a greasy looking teenager giving us our tickets. I feel bad for him. He looks like he doesn't wanna be here.

After recieving our tickets, we walk inside the theater and sit down. Literally a second after we sit down, the movie kicks on.

~le time lapse~

"So what'd you think of it?"

"OHMYGOD! That was the best movie ever! I'm just dying on the inside now. It is just too good for words."

"So I take it you liked it then?"

"YES!"

"Well then I'm glad we went to go see it."

I'm about to reply when:

"Oh look guys, Katherine has herself a little faggot for a boyfriend."

"Leave me alone Justin."

"You dumped me for this fag? I thought you were in love with that guy, Oliver."

"I am Oliver. Oliver Sykes. Now I'm pretty sure Kat asked you to leave her alone. I suggest you do so before I kick your arse."

"Well looks like the little whore has done it. Finally got that fag she liked. Good riddence too. You were fucking terrible in bed bitch."

"Shut the fuck up."

"What are you gonna do about it fag? Annoyed cuz your little girlfriend is a whore?"

Oli punches Justin and knocks him out. The other guys just stand there.

"Leave before I kill you."

They pick Justin up and start running. Oli turns to me and sees the tears.

"Kat? Love you okay?"

"It's not true. Its not true its not true. itsnottrueitsnottrue."

"Calm down. Just please stop crying."

"He was lying. I didn't do anything with him. I never even dated him."

"I believe you. Hey look at me. It's okay. We'll go back to the bus and hang there. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry I ruined our day."

"You didn't do anything. It's their faults."

"I should have just asked you to leave when I saw them coming."

"It's not your fault!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go home and we can watch some movies and eat pizza."

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride is silent which makes me think Oli's mad at me but he rubs my hand. Hopefully, that means he's not mad.

We get back to the bus and have some pizza delivered to us. He picks out some movies while I wait for the pizza guy. A quick knock on the bus door makes me stand and run for it.

"Here you go ma'am that'll be- Kat?! Oh man! I always knew you'd be in a band!"

"Alex?! It's been forever! I've missed you so much! When did you get back?"

"A couple months ago. I stopped by your house but your mom said you were out so I left a message. You never called so I assumed you didn't wanna see me. Wow I can't believe it's you though!"

"Everyday has been hell without you. What's it been? 10 years? 11?"

"11 years and 6 months to the day."

"God feels like a lifetime! Come in and you can set the pizza down in me and Oli's room."

"Who's Oli?"

"I'm Oli. I own this bus. I'm also the singer/screamer for Bring Me The Horizon, the band that lives here."

"Kat you joined BMTH? You lucky girl!"

"No I didn't. After you left, I became friends with Matt, the drummer. I met Oli through Matt and now I'm here, living with the guys."

"I can't believe you actually meet them like you told me you would."

"Yeah I did. You stopped sending letters after that though. What happened?"

"Nothing I sent letters."

"My fucking mom. That bitch."

"She hid my letters? Sorry Katy. You know I wouldn't ignore you."

"It's alright Alex."

"So you two are best friends yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Oli this is my childhood best friend Alex. He was the one friend I had before Matt. Alex this is Oliver Sykes. Oli is my... Oli is a good very close friend of mine."

"Just a friend? I thought you two were dating."

"We are. Aren't we Kat?"

"Really?"

"I was gonna ask more offically than this but yeah, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh lord."

"OFFUCKINGCOURSE!"

"Your in for a handful with that one Oli. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Katy text me later. I put my number on your receit. I'll leave you two alone. Don't start breeding guys. I'm two young to be an uncle."

"Shut it Alex! Yeah I'll text you."

Alex leaves and we put on Lost Boys, my favourite. We eat our pizza and watch in silence. Before I put on Nightmare Before Christmas, Oli turns to me.

"That Alex guy seems a little weird. He couldn't stop staring at you the whole time."

"We haven't seen each other in 11 and a half years Oli. Besides, why would I want Alex when I have the man of my dreams as my boyfriend?"

"You really wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do."

He smiles and sits me on his lap. We end up cuddling through the second movie. Afterwards we decide to call the guys.

"Where are you guys?"

"We went get some food. We're leaving tomorrow for the road so we need food."

"Oh thanks guys."

"Not a problem Olis."

"When will you guys be back?"

"An hour or so."

"Cool. Well I'll seeya then bye."

"Later."

"So looks like we have the bus to ourselves for an hour. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"More movies?"

"Sure! Can we watch Sweeny Todd? It's my favourite!"

"Anything for you love."

We snuggle on the couch, me in Oli's lap and Oli's hands around my waist. I'm so engrossed in the beauty of this movie that I don't notice the guys are back.

"Awww Oli got himself a girlfriend!"

"How cute!"

"Oi! I can still kick your arse you know. Shut it."

"Your dating Kat?" Matt says.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna head to my bunk. See ya."

I watch as he leaves the room. He doesn't look happy. I think I'll ask Alex.

"Alex! need ur advice."

"yea?"

"Matt got mad when he saw me nd Oli. wht do u think it mns?"

"he likes you duh."

"really?"

"yea. after all didnt he replace me after i left?"

"4 2yrs but he was just a friend."

"ppl get crushes Katy."

"shite."

"go clear things up."

"thanks Alex ur the best ily!"

"ly2"

With a quick "Be right back" yo Oli, I walk over to Matt's bunk.

"Matt? I think we need to talk."

He opens the bunk up without a word. I climb in next to him.

"Matt? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Kat."

"Your still a horrible liar."

"I like you. A lot. I asked him not to do this. I wanted a fair chance because I know I could never get one. You were always so in love with him that you never even noticed the fact that I was here waiting for you. You still chose him."

"I'm sorry Matt. I really am. You know I love you, but I don't see you like that. You've helped me so much but your like my older brother. I'm so sorry though. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright. I'll be fine at some point and don't worry. I'm not going to hit on you or anything."

"I know. You aren't like that. You will find your special girl someday Matt and when you do, invite me to the wedding."

"I will. Now go run along. I'm sure he misses you."

"I'll see ya."

I climb out of the bunk and go back to the living room where the band is.

"Well?"

"Well what? Oh that? Yeah it's none of your buisness. Any of you."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a private conversation between me and Matt, Oli."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. We talked. Now I'm going to bed. Your welcome to join me if your going to be nice and respect our privacy."

I walk to Oli's room and climb into his bed. I gotta text Alex.

"dude he likes me."

"srisly? im sorry"

"its ok we wrked it out"

"whod u chose?"

"Oli of course i love him"

"well make sure Matt knws that"

"he does, ive told him."

"well good dont want things to be awkward."

"me either. god ive missed you Alex. its been so long"

"yeah ik Katy ive missed you 2"

"lets hang 2morrow"

"mkay sounds good"


End file.
